Well completion equipment is used in a variety of well related applications involving, for example, the production of fluids. The completion equipment is deployed in a wellbore and often comprises one or more valves for controlling fluid flow in the well.
In some wells, it is desirable to control flow in several zones. Accordingly, downhole flow control valves are positioned in each of the zones and used, for example, to control the flow of fluid from the formation and surrounding wellbore into the completion.
Actuation of the valves is accomplished by several methods, including running multiple hydraulic control lines downhole and to each of the flow control valves. In other applications, hydraulic control lines can be combined with hydraulic multiplexers to direct hydraulic input to specific valves in specific zones. However, existing methods typically require several hydraulic control lines or a relatively high degree of complexity to control multiple valves in multiple well zones.